


【BH2paro空骑相关】【师生+大师】《银色的粉末》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, beholder2 AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 是Beholder2 paro的奎若莫诺蒙+大师相关。是Beholder2 paro的奎若莫诺蒙+大师相关。简单概括故事内容：在二十五楼工作的奎若和莫诺蒙发现该楼主管在进行奇怪研究，后进入地下室调查被发现。这里的莫诺蒙替代的是Beholder2里二十五楼居里女士的角色（是的其实有捏他..）奎若仍然是她的弟子，担任邮差一职。（以下是方便理解捏他原因的复制黏贴）起源是bh2三层（25楼）的那种科技宗教相融合的氛围（并且搞奇妙科技克隆人）很圣所，楼层主管也是那种微妙的走火入魔的感觉。于是就搞了这个paro的故事。在这个paro里大师也在进行关于永生的研究。和sunser一起脑的，脑了以后觉得好好玩好有趣可以弄一些原作无法实现的点就弄了，比如原作因为魔幻的时间线，很难/没法去塑造因为进行永生研究从而寿命延长有了过多经历的部分，所以就在这里塑造了这一点。（以上是方便理解捏他原因的复制黏贴）一些必要的备注：因为paro性质这里出现的大家都是半拟人形象。有很多我自己瞎脑补的瞎编的成分请随意看看就好……有蛮多出于我自己的个人癖好搞的细节请不要太在意。有微妙掉san要素。因为有结局分支（有可能涉及剧透），所以结尾停在了莫名其妙的地方。如果这些都接受的话就可以看了。
Relationships: Mnomon the Teacher & Soul Master丨Soul Tyrant, Quirrel (Hollow Knight)/Monomon the Teacher
Kudos: 1





	【BH2paro空骑相关】【师生+大师】《银色的粉末》

**Author's Note:**

> 是Beholder2 paro的奎若莫诺蒙+大师相关。
> 
> 是Beholder2 paro的奎若莫诺蒙+大师相关。
> 
> 简单概括故事内容：在二十五楼工作的奎若和莫诺蒙发现该楼主管在进行奇怪研究，后进入地下室调查被发现。
> 
> 这里的莫诺蒙替代的是Beholder2里二十五楼居里女士的角色（是的其实有捏他..）奎若仍然是她的弟子，担任邮差一职。
> 
> （以下是方便理解捏他原因的复制黏贴）
> 
> 起源是bh2三层（25楼）的那种科技宗教相融合的氛围（并且搞奇妙科技克隆人）很圣所，楼层主管也是那种微妙的走火入魔的感觉。于是就搞了这个paro的故事。
> 
> 在这个paro里大师也在进行关于永生的研究。
> 
> 和sunser一起脑的，脑了以后觉得好好玩好有趣可以弄一些原作无法实现的点就弄了，比如原作因为魔幻的时间线，很难/没法去塑造因为进行永生研究从而寿命延长有了过多经历的部分，所以就在这里塑造了这一点。
> 
> （以上是方便理解捏他原因的复制黏贴）
> 
> 一些必要的备注：
> 
> 因为paro性质这里出现的大家都是半拟人形象。
> 
> 有很多我自己瞎脑补的瞎编的成分请随意看看就好……有蛮多出于我自己的个人癖好搞的细节请不要太在意。
> 
> 有微妙掉san要素。
> 
> 因为有结局分支（有可能涉及剧透），所以结尾停在了莫名其妙的地方。
> 
> 如果这些都接受的话就可以看了。

奎若伸手去拿钢笔时不慎将桌上的墨水瓶打翻，一场大型的灾难在木桌上出现。黑色的墨水在就要沾染桌面上放置的两三封信（他还没来得及把它们塞进小推车里），而还有蔓延到其他部分的墨水，正顺着桌沿往下不断地滴，要滴在他的皮鞋上。如若同时有好几件糟糕的事情发生，那么他要迅速做出排序：这是他的恩师教给他的。但今日不用，他的恩师自他身后路过，顺手将两三封信拿起，放进了推车上。现在，他可以动起身子躲开滴滴答答落下的墨水珠子，只是仍然有点狼狈：夫人，早上好。他拍拍自己工服，这时才发现自己还没把邮差包拿下来。他来时太匆忙，到了大厦里都忘了把包放下。他连忙擦拭桌子，而他的恩师在他身后，问他还需不需要更多的纸巾。不必，不必，想要多一包纸巾还得下到十几层去找社会关怀部的员工填表，他并不想让他的恩师多跑几趟。他终于把桌子擦了干净，而手上的面巾纸团湿哒哒黑漆漆，他的手上也都是墨水。事实上这事很少见，奎若大多数时候极其谨慎且擅于做排序：事情的优先级排序。这让很少出错，在并无把握的情况下他绝不三心二用，莫诺蒙也知这是他的优点。于是，今天照道理来说是不该发生这件事。他的本意是要为钢笔灌墨水，而他为了避免墨水洒出，带了一个小小的铁架子来，刚好能把瓶子放在铁圈中央。他会先打开笔盖，灌墨，最后先把瓶盖关上，便不会有任何差错。奎若盯着桌面上残留的墨水印迹（这是擦不干净的部分），这些墨水印迹呈现出不规则的形状，向着四方桌面的四条边断续地延展。奎若不由得看着这些因本不该有的疏忽与突然到来的变数（钢笔本来应该有墨水的，他昨天才灌墨了）产生的印迹。怪事，盯着这浅浅的一层印迹，奎若以为自己似乎要被吸入其中。木头桌面中间的纹路有好似眼睛的图案，就像是黑色湖泊中央的最深处。当然，这般古怪的发想也算得上是变数其一：他几乎不做梦，几乎不做有奇怪比喻的想象。

莫诺蒙叫他：奎若？他近乎是要从椅子上弹跳起来。他怎么会没听见自己的恩师在叫他呢？他怎么会看着桌面上的墨渍看得入迷？这么点时间拿去做别的事也好。你看上去累坏了，奎若，这推车里东西多，我同你一起去。去哪儿，十七楼？奎若一时间感到有些怪，又说不上来。平日莫诺蒙在空闲的时候确实会同他一起去送信件，他们一起把推车送到十八楼，等着信件经检查后被放入传送带。大厦内中空的结构中布满传送带与焚烧炉的底部外壳，奎若现在已经习惯传送带前进时与金属支架摩擦时发出的嘎吱嘎吱的声音。他时常想起自己同莫诺蒙仍在南方做研究的日子，那里尽管常年被雾气笼罩，但不下雨，天空也不总是灰蒙蒙的。不对。他说，传送带在十八楼，您说错了，夫人。哦，那我们走吧。奎若正要把推车推动，手却被莫诺蒙轻轻按住。她示意奎若不要做声，将一个小小的玻璃瓶埋进了信件里。奎若来不及看清那玻璃瓶里有什么，只觉得那玻璃瓶的瓶塞有些怪：夫人有用过这种玻璃制的，有雕刻花纹的瓶塞吗？应当是没有的。他仍在想时便听到脚步声靠近，二十五楼的主管过来。他并不看奎若，而是转向莫诺蒙：莫诺蒙女士，您是要下楼去？他近乎像是突然出现的，而奎若从未对这样的神出鬼没习以为常，他总会被吓一跳，而后下意识伸手摁住自己的邮差包。那儿有着某件于他而言重要极了的东西，保护它便像是保护他自己，总能让他感到安稳一些。莫诺蒙站过去，不着痕迹地让这推车朝向另一个方向，奎若咽了口唾沫，知那小瓶子应当会顺着这动作顺势滚落到推车的角落：直觉作祟，他总觉得这么一个瓶子同这位主管有什么关系。事实上他听不太懂两人间的交谈，而莫诺蒙也向来戴着面具——她未入乡随俗，于理来说在这大厦中主管才会戴上面具，而她保留了来自南方的学者的习惯。二十五楼的主管从未在意此事，他似乎对面具别有见解，甚至在他们第一次见面时问都没问。空调机依旧在吹出冷风，直冲奎若的头顶。这种冷风近乎要把他的全身都包裹住，他感到冷极了，他有时候很难理解他的恩师究竟是如何做到能同这位主管在这地方交谈这么久——还有那金属平台，那儿还要更冷。奎若与这位主管自然不认识，然而他的恩师好似是还在南方工作的时候就同对方有了点交集：莫诺蒙夫人用除了主管以外的名号称呼他。奎若并不敢抬头，因为他总觉得对话与那瓶子有关。而在这时，那位被他的恩师称之为“大师”的，二十五楼的主管忽的低头，瞥了他一眼，随后就这么问：莫诺蒙女士，您的徒弟今天似乎格外紧张。您带出来的弟子，不应该是这样的。

奎若的一只手正抓着推车的把手，而他听到这句话时一下子觉得手掌心打滑：掌心真就是在冒着汗。然而不知为何，奎若觉得莫诺蒙好像早就想好要怎么去应对这件事了，他甚至能想象出在面具后的那张脸上应当还有笑容。如若她这时转过头看他，他还会觉得对方正冲着他眨眼：有时她的确会是如此，具备一种游刃有余的俏皮乃至狡黠。她说：“是的，他本来不应该是这样。喏，桌子在那儿。虽然他已经收拾了现场，但您还可以推理。”莫诺蒙稍稍退开身子时，奎若产生了她是在轻轻鞠躬的错觉。二十五楼的主管扫视了一下桌面，见终端下方浸着点没擦拭干净的墨，于是便叫了几位维修人员（实质上便是二十五楼灵魂造物的其中一种）过来，让他们把这台终端连接着的鼠标换掉：“登记信件需要的表格要是也脏了，重新打印就好。这都不是什么大事，不必为这种事浪费时间。”

“是的。但是在第一次犯错的时候，反倒都是最紧张的，否则他也不会在我面前也遮遮掩掩。”

“确实。不过作为他的导师，您应当让他不害怕犯错。”

“您似乎对此颇有心得。”

“……我没有收养孤儿和培养弟子的打算。”

他们的对话很快就结束了，显然这样的话题不足以引起对方的兴趣，而他也在疑心消退后离开：没有那么多时间可以给他浪费。在二十五楼的主管离开之后，在确信他绝不会听到自己的声音后，奎若大大地松了一口气，仿佛要把体内的什么东西一并都吐出来。说实在的，夫人，刚才我吓坏了。他近乎不会对他的恩师示弱，他本觉得在自己找了邮差的工作后，应当能做点别的什么，不该再给自己的恩师添负担了，然而在刚才他还是害怕极了。他总觉得那位性情阴郁而冷淡的主管实质上很难蒙骗，他都觉得对方会很快把手伸进推车中翻找什么东西。事实上这位主管曾经就对推车（不过不是邮差的推车，是从其他楼层送上来的放置档案与文件的推车）进行过检查，起因是怀疑有人携带窃听装置进入二十五楼。而当他出手的时候，的确是一抓一个准。后来他再也没见过把推车送往这儿的员工，不过他确实有看到那人的辞职报告。在劳动部，每个月都有不少人会辞职，但是还是有许多人要涌进来，就算有多少空位也不够用。奎若推着推车，同莫诺蒙一起进了电梯。在电梯里他们都不说话，因为他们都知道电梯顶上也有闪着红色光芒的摄像头。大多数时候他们会同时仰望那一处，而后有一次无声的对视。到了十八楼，他们按往常惯例把信件安置好：邮差只负责送件，而不负责检查，到这个时候奎若的工作就结束，不过他确实可以在存放信件的房内随意走动，而在这时并没有其他人在。他们从小推车中拿出粉末，因方才的动作而不知小瓶的具体位置。他们极其小心，又留意着周围的动静（哪怕莫诺蒙能动用她的些许权限解决问题，那也是节外生枝），这时他们比起拿一个小瓶子，更像是在寻找化石——也不能在信件上留下痕迹。他们在推车底部的一角找到了小瓶子，莫诺蒙把它拿出来：银色的粉末沉积在瓶中，竟是在没有灯光的，存放信件的室内微微泛着金属色的光。这便是他们先前一直要藏着的东西，然而奎若并不知道这粉末的用途——用途暂且不提，主要是来处。莫诺蒙尽可能言简意赅，将一切说清楚。她同样负责二十五楼灵魂机器的数据记录工作，对其中的部分数据抱有疑问：主要是在某些天“灵魂”的抽取量总能达到峰值，这不正常。

“那这粉末和数据的异常有什么关系呢？”

“我不清楚。这么一种粉末从未出现在二十五层上报给科技部的实验材料采购清单上。这是他自费购买的东西。如若是有合法用途的实验材料，完全可以直接放在采购清单上，科技部会帮他报销。”莫诺蒙把小小的瓶子紧紧包覆在手心，“奎若，你负责送信的时候都能看到辞职报告……如果我给你具体的日期，可以进行比对吗？”

“啊，您想说的是——”奎若迅速地领会了莫诺蒙的意思，便点了点头。他每日都要记下送来的信件都是什么：不用拆开，看信封与文件袋的外表就知道会是什么，上面可是盖满印章的，想不知道都难。如若他们要去探索二十五楼的秘密，那么他们应当将这很有可能成为证据的小瓶子藏起来。他爬上了存放信件的架子，钻入了上方的通风管道中：好了。这儿的违禁品倒也确实多，这么一个瓶子反而显得不显眼了。不过出于谨慎的考虑，他选择把瓶塞上的雕花挫平。现成的匕首倒是可以用，但奎若不太敢细想究竟是谁把这东西藏在这里，而那员工又是如何躲过检查站的。他跳下来，莫诺蒙同他便要回去。要是太久不回去，那位主管总要起疑心的。而在他们推着空荡荡的推车回去时，奎若这才想起一件事：夫人，您同他之前认识吗？

“……我只是看过他发表的文章。”

“其实我没想到他还有别的名字，夫人。因为他从来不说，所以二十五楼的员工好像都只是叫他‘主管’。”

“那也不是他真正的名字，奎若。不过那种自负的代号的确足以代表他。”

“您的意思是他狂妄自大？”

“不完全是这样。”

“不完全？”

“因为不完全是这样，所以更要小心。”

“可我还是不明白您为什么觉得他危险——哦，我当然也觉得二十五楼每天做的东西怪怪的，而且每天都开很足的冷气……夫人，我当然相信您！”奎若这么说时，推着推车的手不慎一滑，那推车便近乎要脱离他的控制，借着惯性冲到电梯口，好在他很快又紧紧抓住。他不喜欢这种感觉，从早上起这种偶发的错误的确太多了，多到他有些没来由的心慌，也是这种心慌驱使着他想要知道更多。二十五楼的主管是谁，夫人又是从哪儿察觉到了异状（他相信不只是数据的异常让她感到不安），而他又是在做些什么？谜团太多了，奎若一下子招架不来，而当他想到自己的恩师或许先前是自己在寻找着那些蛛丝马迹时，便更为担心。他们本就是从南方来的，也因所属国籍人身自由受到了限制，大约也就只有在这大厦内才算得上自由。调查这件事必然会带来更大的危险，然而他也知晓自己的恩师要是发现什么，就是要追查到底的，她一直都是这样的性子。因此，当他们在比对了数据，确认了那些所谓自愿辞职的员工究竟去了哪里后，他便打算跟着莫诺蒙一同去那他们仅去过两三次的地方：二十五楼主管的办公室。说得精确一些，莫诺蒙去的次数多一点，而奎若少一点。就一次，奎若入职时去提交报告，流程走得比他想象中的快得多，二十五楼的主管起初给他留下了还算好的印象：不夸夸其谈，不拖沓，接过报告简单浏览确认无误后便盖章。而他在这段时间里甚至只能简单地扫视一下办公室，反倒是这其中的陈设让他感到怪极了。显然这位主管是彻头彻尾的科学工作者，但是他的办公室内用的都是些老古董似的装饰，而那管风琴就更是奇怪了。雕花的大门没问题，带有螺旋花纹的石柱也没问题，但是那管风琴就很让他不舒服……尤其是那个带有浮雕的金属底座，上面都是些变形的图案，奎若甚至觉得自己在那浮雕上看到了扭曲的面具与人脸。错觉，都是错觉。奎若不再去看管风琴了，转而去看地面。而在这时他才觉得有点头重脚轻，因为这是玻璃铺的地面，他似乎还能看见二十五楼下层的结构，那密密麻麻的细长管道一时间让他有些头晕。这么一个时候，二十五楼的主管叫他了，让他赶紧拿走表格，于是他便拿着表格离开，像是要逃走。后来他没同莫诺蒙说起这件事，因这事似乎只能看出他的胆小。然而现在看来，指不定某些东西是早就有征兆的。他们在办公室的门半掩着时进入，而奎若又必须再次看到那管风琴，还有上次因匆匆扫视而未看到的在他身后的，一个好似王座的椅子。那时他无向身后看的闲心——王座？那张椅子的确是经过装点的，金属材质的花纹包裹着椅子的扶手与椅背上方，而椅背本身与坐垫的部分则是铺着深紫色的丝绒。确实像极了王座，不过他是看不见在这“王座”下藏了什么机关的。他带了工具来，先是撬开抽屉，拿出了那把钥匙：这是莫诺蒙同他说过的奇怪的钥匙，二十五楼没有什么地方要用这么传统的开锁方式，大家都是依靠着权限卡出入的。

那这钥匙要用在哪里呢？在奎若这么想时，他突然觉得那管风琴的底座有些亮晶晶的，便蹲下身去观察。这不就是银色的粉末吗？那种粉末怎么会附着在这里呢？那时他没有想太多，而是直接告诉了莫诺蒙：您看，这儿有些奇怪。他们顺着这让人不适的管风琴绕了一圈，这才发现有的地方粉末就少了一些，而那些没有粉末的地方，看上去是空荡荡的。莫诺蒙发现了那底座的异状，原来奎若本认为是扭曲的人的面孔的地方，其实是放置钥匙的凹槽……把钥匙放到人脸上，这怪极了。当莫诺蒙把钥匙放进凹槽里时，管风琴短短地奏响了。这根本不像是音乐，奎若想。在他们面前展现的是通向地下的入口，他们也只能进入。这其中也不知会有什么，而奎若试图知道得更多，瞪大了双眼要看清左右两边石壁上的东西。太让人不舒服了，为什么会有开关藏在那些像是烂泥一般的东西底下呢？两种好似相互冲突的氛围被粘合在了一起，而他就像是在这其中挣扎——“不要看。”

莫诺蒙让奎若闭上了双眼，她自己走到了那台巨大的机器前：不只是机器。这机器的建成要“归功”于重重尸山，莫诺蒙感受到充满着血腥与金属味的风近乎要侵蚀入她的身体乃至她那戴着的面具内部。她走上前，开始仔细观察这台机器……太可怕了。她想，最可怕的便是她身为学者的本能在被恐惧侵蚀前的第一反应是好奇。如何工作，他如何使用如此之多的尸体进行灵魂的研究，而他又是如何在十多年——不只是十多年，也许会更久，他这关于延长自身生命的执念又是如何跑得那么久，这可要比在地上滚着的纺锤的丝线还要长得多。之所以说是纺锤，是因为她想到了那些神话：命运的丝线。她怀疑自己也被这地下的氛围所感染，才会想到这么一些东西。若放在平常，她当然要靠深呼吸平稳身心，然而现在她深呼吸反而会让自己一口气喘不上来。现在的证据已经足够多，只要他们能带走某些东西，自然能有效地做出举证。可这也只是理想情况，又有谁能保证来自外国的科学家在这件事上能有发言权呢？莫诺蒙也知道，但她总有些不甘愿。这种不甘愿近似于硬质的矿石，隐藏在平日柔软的包容与随和里。她对于在十多年里逐渐壮大的某种疯狂感到并不甘愿，也许一切早有征兆（她以前便看过对方发表的关于脑内神经细胞电活动的研究了，而其中提出的某些构想让当时的她有种说不出的感觉），只是她没有什么可做的。

现在也一样，当这地下室的主人自门后的阴影中出现时，她也没什么能做的。她可以做的只有一件事，便是让自己的弟子到自己的身后。当然，她的是她的弟子早就睁开了眼睛，将尸体身上的身份证明塞进了随身的邮差包里。也许那些粉末就是圈套呀！可是她怎么能不去？这时她才想，自己确实是要被某种“求知”的本能牵着鼻子走。她长长地叹了口气：也许自愿进入圈套和被骗入圈套还是有区别的，大师。若要说还能有什么报复（除去她那句“颇有心得”，那应该也算是报复了），那应该就只有自己还有摧毁这台机器的方法这点了。她进入，注意到了那几个显然是要夹在手指上的鳄嘴夹，还有布满金属针刺的面罩。我还有后路，当然万不得已也不会用。

二十五楼的主管对此不置可否。显然，知晓秘密的人或许不该留，但他倒是同意莫诺蒙的话。或许他还是有些遗憾，对方并非是被骗入。但是目的还是达到了。他把那一小瓶银色的粉末放到一旁，可以准备开始单方面的“谈判”了。

fin.（大概）

一些没人看的废话

银色的粉末是禁忌研究的材料之一，并不能通过正常的渠道获得。

其实重点不是粉末本身，而是在搞两位学者之间的区别（大师和莫诺蒙），共性是求知的本能与好奇心，区别就很多了。我觉得去凹他们的差分真的非常有意思。

另一个有意思的地方是在这个paro里可以去凹一些原作不一定能凹的点。

比如灵魂大师这个名号（应该不是真正的名字，严重怀疑这是圣所领袖的头衔名称）放在其他paro就大概能体现他的性格（是的我觉得在其他pa他也要用灵魂大师这个名号）。我觉得大师这种称呼真的就是那种，很厉害的，很自负的感觉。我觉得莫诺蒙是能get这个点的，就用她的视角去说了。

如果有人看过前篇小骑士（即奈特怀特）视角相关的话，就会注意到称呼的差分，原因是只有接触过大师研究的人，才会知道他在地下活动中拥有这个名号，这也是莫诺蒙不称呼他为主管的原因。

……我为什么要凹这种没人care的东西呢（大震）

大概就是这样。

学者们的故事我还会再想搞搞，下一篇应该是原作背景相关吧。

ps：师生太好了………………

pps：其实在写关于犯错误的那段时有很多发散思维但一下子搞不出来，以后会多说说的。我觉得他们对犯错误的态度其实会有相同的观点但又有微妙的区别。这一点也是很有趣的。


End file.
